The Laugh Floor/Reuniting with Boo
This is the scene where Crash, Thomas and Ryan visit Monsters, Inc. see a boy sleeping in his bedroom. We hear a door being open and a shadow moves across his bed. Mike rises and the boy wakes up to see Mike and gasps. Mike was about to do something when... Mike Wazowski: on a microphone Hey, is this thing on? Hello? Testing. Testing. boy turns on his lamp Mike Wazowski: Hey, good evening. How are you? How are you. Nice to see you. I tell you, it's good to be here in... your room. Where you from? silence Mike Wazowski: Never mind. You're in kindergarten, right? Oh, I love kindergarten. Best three years of my life.. Of my life. But, I love sports. Dodgeball was the best. Oh yeah. I'm the fastest one out there. Course I was the ball. But, I.. was the ball. See? All right. stands up and eats Pinkipoo and the microphone. The gurgling is hared getting louder then... Mike Wazowski: Ah.. burp and the Mike and Pinkipoo comes out Ha? Pinkipoo: Mike's microphone and his scepter in another Ta-da! boy laughs Mike Wazowski: Thanks a lot. I'll be here all week. Remember to tip your waitresses. leave the room and see the laugh gadge is full Matau T. Monkey: Nice one, Pink. You got the hang of being a comedy dummy. Pinkipoo: I know, being in Mike's mouth as an act felt weird. Sulley: And Great job, Mikey. You filled your board on the first kid of the day. Mike Wazowski: Not bad, huh? You know, ONLY SOMEBODY with PERFECT comidic timing COULD PRODUCE THIS MUCH ENERGY in one shot. Sulley: UH-HUH, and the fact that laughter IS ten times more powerful then SCREAM had NOTHING to do with it. Ryan F-Freeman: And Pinkie, I know if one of my friends Milly is okay. Is she a human or a kitsune? Pinkipoo: She's half human, half kitsune. Celia: Oh, Googley Bear. Come here you. Pinkipoo: Oh, hi Celia. Mike Wazowski: SCHMOOPSIE-POO! Evil Rianna: Pinkipoo. him You are so brave with defeating Randall for Boo. Celia: Googley... Mike Bertram T. Monkey: Guess Megatron won't trouble us anytime soon, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Megatron (TFP)'s arm That's the movie Megatron, you're talking about. Bertram T. Monkey: Potato, tomato. Gloriosa got her powers under control and I will protect you from any villain as your bodyguard and Megatron would grind those who apose us under his big metal heel. Megatron (TFP): Bertram, we can both be her bodyguard. Celia: her snakes from kissing Mike Stop, stop. Michael you are such a charmer. Pinkipoo: I've heard you brought the magazine. Celia: They just delivered a whole box. Matau T. Monkey: Let's see it. chuckles Mike and Sulley made the cover. Mike Wazowski: the box and sees himself and Sulley on the cover, shocked I don't believe it. Celia: Googley Bear. Mike Wazowski: I'm on the cover of A MAGAZINE! OW! blue monster puts fake joke teeth in his mouth and walks through a door. Fungus walks past and puts on joke glasses Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan